


Red, Red, and some more Red (Hiatus)

by Stingpenguin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Else Friendly Though, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Mild Blood, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reluctant Father-Daughter Relationship, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vivid descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingpenguin/pseuds/Stingpenguin
Summary: Wanda breaks into the new Avengers Compound, and not for the reason you think.•On Hiatus•





	Red, Red, and some more Red (Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore this trio’s dynamic, we got the father, the son, and the reluctant daughter-in-law! Perfect trio!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Tony chugged his coffee, tightening the last screw on Dum-E. “There ya go, good as new.” The man quietly ‘hmmm’ed as he watched his bot happily spin around. He began to ponder what to do next when be was interrupted by a loud shattering of a window, and Friday’s voice alerting him of an intruder. Assembling a repulse blaster on his hand, Tony quietly tip-toed around the co-

It was Maximoff. God damnit, he couldn’t fight her right now! He had a single blaster, no backup, and he hadn’t slept in three days!

”Hello, Stark.” The witch sounded out of breath, and had that raspy tone, the tone you got after crying real hard. “Care to give me a hand?” She broke his train of thought, removing her hand from her side to reveal blood- lots of fucking blood, how was she even  _standing because that is a lot of fucking blood-_

”Jesus, Maximoff, how did this even happen?” Tony asked, rushing forward to wrap Wanda’s arm around his neck and  _god_ theres blood on his hip and his shoulder and his side-

“Steve told us all to split up. ‘Safer that way’, i think he said. He was scared of me using my powers on Barnes.” Her voice is soft, a hint of understanding woven into her tone. “Understandable, really. I could’ve removed the trigger words, though. He got defensive when i told him about it.” Maximoff finished with a nod.

Tony hauled her into the med bay, moving quickly around the room. “Any word from Birdie or Nattie?” He breaks the tense silence, using what little knowledge he has to help patch her up.

Wanda shook her head, sighing loudly. “I know they left Steve, i found them in Ireland, no Cap in sight.”

”Thats good. Thats good.”

”He should’ve told you.”

”Yea. He should’ve.” And with that, Tony tied off the stitch and swiftly exited the medbay, leaving the girl to her own devices (for the time being, anyway)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapters aren’t my strong-suit :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though! I had fun writing it!


End file.
